Unsettled
by StylingEquinox
Summary: It's about Irial and Niall. Irial misses Niall's company one night and complications arise. This takes place after Stopping Time, sometime before chap 9 in Radiant Shadows. Rated M for the guy/guy content in most chapters. It's a lemon, but well written.
1. Chapter 1

****

So, since there aren't many Iri/Niall fanfics, I wrote my own. But be warned, this _is_ as lemon. If you're offended by yaoi (guy/guy) love, don't read. Again, only put your opinions if they're not harmful and mean or about how you hate gays. No time for that, kay? And if you must ask, yes, they're both bisexual. And… they both love Leslie.

The former Dark King had been restless lately- tired, annoyed. These parts of him were evident in small bouts of action- usually by smoking every chance he acquired. Still, even watching the moon from the vicinity of his window- which was becoming quite a hobby for him lately- Irial felt deprived of something- of someone.

Irial thought back to when he and his King ate dinner together in the grand hall, when he'd seen Niall smile- an actual smile- that gave him licentious feelings only an ex-Dark King could feel.

At that moment, Irial was sure that Niall was truly his. It was in the faery's eyes whenever they passed each other throughout the day. But then again, he wasn't. Niall had given Irial right to live in his home, to bond more, but the feeling of true forgiveness was never actually there. Yet, even when Irial wasn't thinking about Leslie, he was thinking about how Niall was adjusting to his new role. It had to take some sort of affect on him.

There was something about Niall made him feel safe, as though his life served a common purpose along side his own. He'd known these things about Niall even before the boy had joined the Dark Court, when he had watched him on dark nights so long ago.

This time, though, Irial was watching Niall for different purpose. Not for advisement or concern. No. He wanted him to truly be his- in ways his fey would never be. In his mind, he couldn't get over how interesting, yet strong the faery was compared to so many other dark court fey. He accepted his new role as Dark King easily, even after acknowledging Irial's betrayal. Instead of judging, he forgave. _He is far more kind than I deserve._ Niall would never perish or become so dependant on anyone- not even Irial himself.

King or not, he was his own. And Irial took undeniable pleasure in that.

His independence did not compete against his irresistibility, however. Irial would never forget how delectable Niall looked the first day he'd spoken to him- brown hair tousled, his full lips almost hard to resist by any fey. _Especially a Dark King. _Or at least someone who had once been a Dark King.

Irial turned to look back at his windowsill, cigarette lit at his fingertips, and fingered the steel chain that that clung tightly to his neck. He would never get over Niall's invitation to return to the house- even if they slept in separate rooms. The kindness, the words he'd never expected him to say, were there in the back of his mind so blatantly. _Niall does care for me._

All of these years, Irial had known it, but couldn't understand why. The worry was now evident in his face. Idly, Irial was rubbing the cool metal crucifix around his neck against his palm. It was almost made him lose his train of thought to find Niall knocking on his bedroom doors. Irial stared out at the dark night sky, but directed his words toward the door. "Come in", he called. Niall stepped fully into the room, closing both doors soundly behind him.

Irial turned to face him, a light smile on his face. Only Niall could ever make him smile that way. "You've arrived, Gancanagh."

Niall did not respond first- pausing to only take a seat on the bed beside Irial. The action surprised Irial, seeing that Niall never usually sat that close. "I've come because you have requested it. Though as your King, I should be requesting, shouldn't I?" The uncertainty and sarcasm in his tone spoke wonders.

Irial nodded once, taking a drag from the smoke. "You should." His dark eyes were taking Niall in with a simple glance. The Dark faery was just as beautiful as he had always been, the color of his black eyes staring back into Irial's. Irial fought the urge to press their lips together without delay, but that would be inappropriate. And the least he could do would be to show his King respect.

Niall tilted his head after three heartbeats of silence. "Is there something wrong, Irial?" Irial glanced at him again, and this time his eyes lingered. Of course Niall would assume the worst- Irial had invited him in with- what Niall considered- arbitrary intention.

Irial stared back at his window- his lips twitched at the corners from the irony. "No. I'm fine. I enjoy your company, is all."

Irial saw Niall smile in the reflection of the glass, eyes obviously watching Irial. But beneath his enlightenment, he was trying desperately to taste Irial's emotions. The problem was that Irial hid them too efficiently. _Years of being the Dark King have ensured it._

But still, that lingering, quiet stare made Irial delicately more attracted to his king. He turned to face Niall, barely able to hide the desire in his eyes.

"As I enjoy your own." Niall, with observant eyes, hesitantly reached out to stroke Irial's face, causing the former Dark King to close his eyes. Irial felt himself shudder at the soft, yet firm touch of Niall's long fingers, pulling his face closer to bask in his scent.

"Iri…" Niall moved his hand away to say something, but Irial's hand trailing along his denim-clad thigh cut him off. Niall couldn't help but gasp at the sensation as Irial's hand moved further up his leg. With much reluctance, he grabbed Irial's hand in his own. "Stop. I've come here because you have asked me to. I assumed it to be a danger of some sort. If you have other intentions-"

Irial did not snatch his hand back from Niall's grip. He stared at him with the same quiet eyes as before and said, "Do you not like my touch, Gancanagh?" Irial was moving closer to Niall's face, his breath touching the other man's lips. "Are you afraid?"

And he wanted him to be.

With a hint of uncertainty, Niall spoke. "I'm not ready for this, Irial… I've forgiven you- _am_ _trying _to forgive you. This isn't-"

"Then what is?" Irial tilted his head and waited for Niall's response. He refused to meet Irial's eyes. Irial knew what Niall really felt, what he would never dare to admit. Niall paused, confused, torn, as Irial slid his hand out of Niall's grip and ran it along his inner thigh again- this time rising agonizingly higher. Niall's breathing hitched again in his chest, wonderful sensations filling him as Irial's hand journeyed and stopped at the buckle of his belt. Irial was the least bit hesitant of Niall's reaction. He leaned even closer, hand sliding up to Niall's waist so that he could hover over him, pushing him almost completely onto the bed.

Niall looked to protest, but Irial quickly silenced him with a kiss of pure passion and covetousness. They both fell onto the soft silk sheets, and Irial could feel the hot cavern of Niall's wet mouth. Just the thought gave his body involuntary waves of excitement. Niall, who seemed less rewarding before, slid his lips along Irial's throat, tasting the delicate pale skin. Irial, with just as much fervor, brought their lips back together in a tangled mesh, his tongue enjoying Niall's heavenly scent.

A small moan escaped from Niall's mouth as Irial pressed the full weight of his body onto him. Irial wasn't quite pleased with that yet. _I want to hear him cry my name._ He pressed even closer to Niall, their erections chafing. He felt the overwhelming pleasure brought on by the action and a moment later, so did Niall. The boy let out a soft mewling sound, kissing Irial harder on the mouth. Niall's body involuntarily pressed against his, creating a steady movement that sent their struggled desires into a frenzy.

Irial grasped the back of Niall's neck, holding him steadily in place while Niall held onto the crest of his ass.

Irial stopped kissing Niall then- ignoring the pleading look on his face- sitting up so that he was straddling him. Niall watched quietly as Irial's fingers traced a pattern over his collarbone and then down his chest. He shivered. Then Irial quickly unbuttoned Niall's shirt in a quick burst of primal lust and kissed gently downwards, stopping at his nipple.

Niall's eyes watched his every action- a plea in them. Irial was too selfish to give in to what Niall wanted, though. _King or not. _He instead moved back to Niall's mouth, licking at his bottom lip. Niall nipped back at him, holding onto Irial's ass even harder than before. Dark Kings took no mercy on lovers. With a movement too fast for Niall to catch, Irial dipped down and took one of his nipples in his mouth. Licking with slow torture that could drive any man- or woman- insane, Irial continued to rub their erections together in a harder, faster movement. Niall let out a struggled moan as Irial's tongue grazed over the spot and then placed it between his teeth.

It was lovely to watch the erotic expression on Niall's face as Irial moved to the other nipple, his Gancanagh's eyes fluttered to black. Irial continued to suck all the way down Niall's chest, stopping at his naval, teasing him with a wicked grin.

Niall looked weary and excited at the same time, which comforted Irial to some extent. But Irial wanted Niall to be satiated with the pleasure he gave him. With a seductive smile, he sat up and used his free hand to slide the rest of the black shirt from Niall's shoulders. Irial couldn't help but marvel at the definition of Niall's body, of his perfectly sculpted stomach._ Lust. _Irial tasted that emotion- like cinnamon it was to his lips. He kissed Niall with his tongue.

Then Niall stopped kissing Irial. He sat up. "Wait", Niall commanded, panting.

Irial paused, but his eyes were yearning, like Niall's. "What is it?"

"I don't… I don't feel ready to do this right now. It's too sudden."

Irial stared at him without saying a word. Then in a gentle voice, he whispered in his ear, "But it's what you feel, Niall. It's what I feel."

"But it isn't correct. This isn't-"

"If I asked you for something, would you give it to me, Niall?"

"If it didn't harm my court."

"Is this harming your court, Niall?"

The Dark King's eyes were contemplative. "No."

"Then stop making excuses for yourself, Gancanagh. You and I both know what you want. The more you starve that feeling, the worse it becomes. Don't allow that to happen Niall. I care for you too much to allow that to happen."

Niall opened his mouth to protest, but Irial shushed him. "Just let yourself go, Niall. Let go of those emotions. It's healthier for you that way. Just close your eyes."

Niall looked uncertain for a moment, but after watching Irial's weary eyes, he followed.

Irial smiled in appreciation of Niall's acceptance. Then took a moment to marvel at Niall, lying prone in front of him, eyes closed. With great ardor, Irial stopped to remove the fabric of his own shirt over his head- it was in the way. Ever so gently, Irial pressed his lips to Niall's and gave him soft, endearing kisses- a rarity of his nature.

Niall kissed him back slowly, his lips adjusting to the new taste of his former king, and Irial's hands moved to the hem of the Niall's black pants in a silent maneuver. Irial continued to kiss the boy, subduing him, an then with a speed Niall missed, slid his hand into his pants to stroke him gently. Niall, enduring the enchanting feel of Irial's movements, let out a loud gasp, for the first time opening his eyes.

Irial continued to stroke him tenderly, listening to the groans he made, moving his hand faster along the boy's member. Niall's breath came out as a rasp against Irial's mouth. He moaned loudly.

"Don't resist", Irial whispered in a voice even more alluring than the sounds Niall continued to make. He rubbed his hand harder against him.

"I-I…" The feeling was becoming too overwhelming to face. Niall turned his face from Irial's to catch his breath. Then, with one last stroke of Irial's hand, Niall came. "Irial!"

Irial smiled against Niall's lips as the boy cried his name out sharply- unable to take the pleasure and pain of Irial's hands on him. There was a long silence, and Niall looked weary, his eyes staring back at Irial's with a twinge of both love and fear.

The former Dark King removed his hand from Niall's pants and slid one of his fingers into his mouth, tasting the boy's seed. "You taste even more delicious than you look." _And he did._

Niall pulled Irial close to him, unable to withstand the faery's sensual gaze, and tasted his lover's lips with fervent compliance. Irial's soft mouth licked along his throat, giving his body chills.

The room was quiet, if not for the sounds of their kisses, and then Irial began to inch down Niall's dark pants agonizingly slowly, the faery watching him through lidded eyes as he did so. After assisting Niall with his pants, Irial removed his own and discarded them in the pile of clothes his shirt lay in. Irial pulled closer to Niall, whose eyes were burning with lust, and kissed him fiercely again.

Irial pressed desperately to his king, bent on assuaging the urge he felt. Niall noticed. As their lips met again, Niall was becoming more of the aggressor, pushing Irial onto his back. Irial just stared back at him- _He is stronger than I thought_- and then ran a hand along his jaw. Niall smiled at him- a smile endued with wicked intentions. Irial believed that Niall was bending down to kiss him, but was pleasantly surprised when his Gancanagh moved past his naval.

Irial, for the first time, gasped aloud, feeling Niall's warm mouth kiss the inside of one his thighs. The feeling made his eyes roll back. And then, like a force he hadn't expected, Irial felt the tight warmth of Niall's mouth on his member overwhelmingly, moist and demanding. Irial held onto a handful of Niall's hair, trying to control how fast he was going, but was oddly unable to.

Irial writhed beneath him, biting his lip in pain as Niall bit down softly on him. A small moan escaped his lips, followed by a cry as Niall pulled his full length into his mouth. Trying to steady himself for balance, Irial griped the sides of the comforter, fingers ripping through the material. Niall's head continued to bob quickly on him, one of his hands trailing along Irial's chest. Irial shuddered, the pain and pleasure too vast to consume. "Niall", he muttered weakly. Niall bit down harder, drawing blood.

Irial cried out again, arching his back more and more as Niall's mouth consumed him. The pain, it hurt, but not nearly as much as the satisfaction he was receiving. With a struggled pant, Irial found his voice. "Enough", he hissed.

Niall stopped then, pulling his head up to look at Irial contentedly. Then his lips traced up his Irial's long body, past his stomach, his chest, and moved on to his throat. Irial's breath was beginning to slow, even as Niall's lips brushed just below his ear.

"I didn't resist", he whispered in a voice only loud enough for Irial to hear.

The simple sentiment was enough to set Irial on fire. The primal lust returned to his eyes, and in an instant, he had Niall flipped onto his back. Niall was caught off guard, but accepted Irial's strong lips on his as a sign of agreement- he chose not to protest. Irial could barely contain the pent-up instinct as his lips found Niall's again, tasting himself on the faery's mouth. Irial never took his mouth away from Niall's, even as he moaned. He gripped his shoulders and steadied himself over the boy, pausing at Niall's entrance.

_Mine_, was all Irial could comprehend as he stared at Niall's hard body and moonlit skin. His shadow boy, his. Then, without a moment's despair, Irial let go of his urges and plunged into Niall, emitting a cry from them both. Niall groaned loudly as Irial positioned himself further into his body, pushing deeper than before. Irial- too- felt the reflexive burn he received from Niall's tightness, and moved his hands from the boy's shoulders to his thighs, pulling him painstakingly closer.

Niall's body involuntarily shuddered as Irial shoved into him hard, causing him to cry out. Irial did not care, though, showing no signs of wanting to comfort. He was claiming him once and for all.

With a now steady rhythm, Irial moved in and out of Niall's hot center, occasionally pulling Niall's hips- which were on either side of him- even closer. "Irial", Niall murmured, wincing as his former king proceeded to move faster into his body. Irial could feel the heat rising into his stomach as his body moved more fervently, as Niall cried out again, as he continued to fuck his gancanagh without thought. The steel pendant around his neck grew hotter with his skin, hitting his chest with each thrust.

Niall let out a gasp, grinding his hips into Irial's, trying his best to ignore the searing pain. Irial, noticing Niall's predicament, chose to offer the only form of comfort he was able- a kiss on the lips. The kiss was broken as Irial took another thrust into Niall, causing the faery to cry out again, his body shuddering.

At first, Irial was frightened that he may have truly hurt him, ready to comfort if needed. But then Niall gave him a lingering kiss on the lips- one that told Irial that he did not mind the pain being inflicted on him- and Irial continued to pleasure them, grabbing Niall's member in one hand as he held the boy's thigh in the other.

Nothing could compare to the erotic expressions that graced Niall's handsome features as he held Irial's hands firmly to his waist. "I-Iri…" Irial could see the sexual pain on Niall's face as he overburdened him with satisfaction. _I want his body to suffer for me._

Niall's back arched as he felt the hot feeling in his stomach curl up. "I-I… ahh." Irial continued to thrust- faster each time, harder- until Niall's body could no longer bear the pain and pleasure involved. Neither could Irial. As much as he tried to hide it, he was losing himself in the sexual gratification that was Niall. With one last satisfying thrust, Irial freed the pent-up desire in his gut and released himself into Niall's warm center. Both faeries climaxed simultaneously.

With a fulfilling gasp, they both collapsed, Irial's hair sticking to his face. There was a long silence, and then Niall's strained voice could be heard above the quiet. "Are your feelings for me out of care or desire?" Irial had almost forgotten how deep his voice could be.

Irial was too tired to answer the question and assumed that Niall was simply delirious from their night together. "I see no reason to answer that", he murmured, lying on Niall's shoulder.

When Irial caught a glance at Niall's eyes, however, he realized that he was serious. "Of course I care for you, Niall. Why else would I try so hard to seduce you?" The same wicked smile returned to Irial's lips as his hand traced along Niall's arm.

Niall rolled his eyes- too proud to show his submission. But after a moment, smiled too, leaning in to kiss his ex-King one last time before he fell asleep.

Irial was almost asleep as well when he heard two loud knocks at the door. He sat up, looking once at the window and then at Niall, who was asleep in the crook of his arm. With an annoyed sigh, Irial directed his frustration toward the door. "Who is it?"

"Me, Irial." Gabriel's menacing voice sounded confused, uncertain. "I… I heard screaming, yelling. Are you all right?"

Irial fought to control the laughter he wanted to set free and shook his head, running a hand through it. "Yes, Gabe. I'm fine."

Gabriel's voice still came out uncertain, with an edge that wanted to protect his former king from harm. "If there is anything I can do to help you, I would be glad to."

Irial rolled his eyes. "Yes, Gabe. I understand. Your loyalty is what behooves me. Now return to bed." It was as much of a scolding as much as it was a command.

There was a long silence on the other end of the door. "I'm not bound to take orders from you anymore, Irial. And besides, there's a message for Niall. I would've given it to him myself, but I can't find him anywhere."

Irial sighed. Couldn't Gabriel text it? Send it by phone or instant messenger? What was the point of having technology if it was abandoned? "Written?"

"Yes."

"Would it kill you to slide it under the door? I'll give it to him" The agitation was evident as he tried to keep his voice calm and collected. If Gabriel discovered that Niall was bared and asleep in Irial's bedroom, the reaction wouldn't be a good one.

Gabriel blew a breath. "I could, but that would belittle the message. It's from Jenny Greenteeth and her kin. She sends her regard."

Irial turned to face Niall, who looked serene lying next to him, and scowled. _Why can I never have him to myself?_ He hesitantly shook Niall, and glanced at the door. The faery's dark eyes opened, confused, as they met Irial's.

"What is i-" Irial shushed him with his finger and pointed towards the double doors, toward Gabriel's continuous chatter. The gesture was enough.

Niall nodded ruefully with understanding and hurried to gather his things from the marble floor. He started to move towards the two doors, but in a swift motion, Irial shooed him into the closet and closed it soundly behind him.

Then with visible indifference, Irial went back to the bed, alone, and tried to replace the clothes he'd shed. Once done, he called out to Gabriel. "Come in Gabe, and hope that your disturbance is important."

The hound walked in quietly, greeting Irial with a single nod. In his hand he held an envelope, marked by Jenny's cursive signature. "Here." He handed the letter to Irial, who all but snatched it from his hand. After a quick read and a less than endearing glance, Irial returned the letter to the hound.

Gabriel bristled and stared at the letter. "Iri, I can't accept Niall's letter."

"Why sure you can. Tell Jenny that Niall and I shall be attending her gala tonight- on behalf of the Dark Court."

"But Iri-"

Irial's hands waved suggestively toward the door. "Goodbye Gabriel."

Gabe's eyes glared at him then, but only for the slightest moment. With irritation in his step, Gabriel left the room with the doors behind him.

Irial ran to the closet then, grabbing Niall by the arm and throwing him toward the direction of the lattice. The Dark King stared back at him with unspoken eyes. There was a disappointment in his voice. "Why did you hide me, Irial?"

Irial closed the closet door and paced back toward the bed. "It displeases me to know that Gabriel has his suspicions." _It is quite precise of Gabriel's nature to observe._

Niall sat down on the bed's edge and watched Irial pace. "I'm sure that he knows. It seems only obvious that he would."

Irial stopped walking and faced him. "That may be true, but you don't know Gabriel like I do. Seeing me in bed with you would not have entertained him."

Niall ran his fingers through his hair and held his clothes to him. Irial sat next to him, thinking only about how sudden Gabriel's intrusion was. He wanted only to return to Niall's arms. Then Niall interrupted his train of thought, voice quiet as he spoke. "I find it prudent to return to my own chambers for tonight, Irial."

"Niall, that is foolish. To leave now would be a sin-"

"As your king, I won't be questioned, Irial. You of all people should understand that." To make ends to Irial's offer, he said, "I'm more tired than you know. And I would like to bathe, if you don't mind."

Irial stared at Niall's eyes, sensing that a piece of him were gone now. With a sigh, Irial paused but nodded regrettably. "I understand."

Niall offered him a weary smile then, but Irial could not find it in himself to smile. Niall noticed and tried to ignore the evident pain on the his beloved's face, getting dressed with haste. Once done, he stopped at the doorframe and gave Irial a full bow, courtesy of the night they spent together, and his eyes warmed.

"I'll see you at the festivities, Irial." Then, in a deft motion reserved only for Dark Kings, Niall had gone.

Irial, feeling somewhat rejected, lit a cigarette and yawned. The last thing he wanted to remember was Niall's wispy frame as he left to pursue the duties of the Dark Court.


	2. Chapter 2

**This is what I think happend somehwere along the line in R.S. Of course, I don't own these wonderful characters, I just like to write with them when I'm not writing my own stories. So... I thought that this would be oneshot- turns out I wanted it to have multiple chapters. This may be the last. Review! Please. I need feedback.**

* * *

The next morning, Irial awoke in the arms of a dark court faery. She had long dark hair and a small mouth, that of which was curled up into a content smile as she slept. Irial glanced down at her and blew a breath. Sometimes his willingness for pleasure left him in the oddest of circumstances, circumstances he sometimes wished he could avoid. Last night, he and Niall partied at the ball and in a way, it was the same as they had done centuries ago, when Niall was still innocent, when Irial was Dark King.

Pulling the girl out of his embrace, he sat up and reached for his cell phone, which was on his dresser. Of course, he hadn't the slightest idea who to dial, but decided to call his Gancanagh to see how he was feeling.

Irial's phone rang for a moment before Niall's groggy voice answered. "Hello?"

"How are you?" Irial asked, letting the moment drag on just a moment afterwards.

"I'm tired. How are you?"

"The same, I suppose." Irial glanced at the girl lying in his bed, still asleep, and said, "I couldn't help but wonder if I was the only one who enjoyed himself last night."

The line was silent for a moment and then Niall spoke. "No. I enjoyed myself. I'd rather not bring it up, if that's what you mean."

"What's the point of joy if kept a secret?"

Niall's voice was quiet when he said, "Why did you call me, Irial?"

Irial shrugged even though Niall couldn't see him. "I wanted to see if you were well… and I want to show you my gratitude."

"For what?" Niall asked, sounding quite confused.

"For last night."

Niall was silent again. He let out a breath. "That wasn't wholly for your benefit, Irial. It was partly for my own. I admit that I wasn't thinking very clearly. But I can't dawdle on past mistakes-"

"Mistakes?" Irial's voice was upset, even though he didn't want it to be. "Fucking me was a mistake?"

Niall sighed. "It-" He stopped himself, unable to lie. "I enjoyed it very much", he admitted in a low murmur, "but that's where it should stay."

"My affection was nothing to you?" Irial felt somewhat hurt and dissatisfied. _My love is irrelevant to him._

Niall sighed, now frustrated. "Just leave it alone, would you."

"I won't leave this alone, Niall. You've-" Irial stopped speaking as the girl pressed into his side woke up, trailing her fingers along his arm. She pulled closer to him, kissing his neck and then nibbling. Irial gave her an open mouthed kiss and she giggled.

On the phone, Niall said, "Who is that?"

"A girl", Irial answered. "I know that you have one in bed with you too."

Niall didn't answer, because it wasn't really a question. "Perhaps, but that isn't your concern, is it? I am your king now, Irial, and you can't continue to speak to me like we're partners. You're my advisor."

"Do you normally have sex with advisors, Niall? Do you normally admit to loving your advisors, Niall?" Irial was so upset, he stopped speaking. "Never mind then. I shouldn't have called."

"Irial-"

Irial disconnected, feeling too hurt to continue the conversation. The girl snuggled closer to him, but he refused to show her any affection. As she pulled herself on top of him, he pushed her back down.

"What's wrong?" she crooned, nibbling at Irial's neck again.

"I feel displeased", he admitted, his tone still revealing nothing of the feeling he truly felt.

She smiled and slid closer to him, pressing herself to his body. "I can please you", she whispered.

Irial sighed. "No. You can't. Leave." His abrupt orders made her falter, but she instead tasted his lips.

"You don't want me gone." Her hands trailed along his body as she kissed him, tugging his face closer with her fingers in his hair. Irial suppressed a moan as she moved on top of him, ever so steadily.

She leaned down to his face, building a steady rhythm as she moved with him, and whispered, "See? Why worry over Niall? He cannot please you the way I can." Before she could finish another sentence, Irial had shoved her off of him so hard that she almost hit the ground.

"Get out", he hissed. Only then did she feel forced to leave. Irial wasn't her king now, but he was before- and she could not deny him.

"Why must I leave?" she yelled back, picking up her things. "Am I a slut to you, Irial?"

Irial didn't deign to glance at her as he spoke. "No. Sluts give themselves to everyone. You give yourself only to me."

The dark faery glared at him before stalking out of his bedroom, leaving Irial alone to think about what had just happened. Irial ran his hands through his hair and took a breath. A few moments later, he got up to take a shower and get dressed. His usual attire- pressed trousers and a dark silk shirt- were at odds with the unusual feelings he felt.

When Irial made it to his bedroom door an hour later, he was pleasantly surprised to see Niall standing there, ready to knock.

Irial's brows furrowed as he watched Niall inquisitively. "Niall?"

"We have to talk."

Irial was surprised, but intrigued all the same to find Niall willing to speak to him. "Fine."

Irial could taste the fear and anxiety Niall tried very hard to hide. His King nervously moved out of the way for Irial to enter the hallway. Niall closed the bedroom doors behind him and glanced around.

"What do you want to discuss?" Irial asked, feeling just as nervous as Niall. Irial had always taken initiative in their relationship, and he was unsure of what to do now that Niall was doing it for him.

Niall cleared his throat. "I want to talk to you- just not here. Come."

Irial felt unsure, but followed Niall nonetheless. When they stopped, Niall was in front of the door to the parlor room. Niall held the door open for Irial as Irial stepped inside and took a set on the leather sofa. Then the door gently closed and Niall took a seat beside him.

Irial took a breath, as if he could still taste the emotions of his King. Before he could speak, however, Niall interrupted.

"I wanted to discuss our relationship."

Irial pulled the cigarette from Niall's shirt pocket to his lips and lit it. "What about it?"

"I'm starting to see that it's not going the way I'd planned. I hate to admit it, but I would be upset if you were hurt. And I didn't mean to hurt you when we last spoke."

_Apologizing? _Irial couldn't believe what he was hearing. "Is this an apology, Niall?"

Niall shrugged, the shadows in his eyes dancing. "It's the closest thing to one you'll receive."

Irial almost smiled, but didn't. "Then maybe I should try harder."

Niall laughed, and it made Irial feel all kinds of licentious feelings. "I suppose you should. But I doubt that your persuasion will work."

Irial inhaled and then exhaled a cloud of smoke. "And why is that?"

Niall looked arrogant for once. "Because I'm Dark King. Why else?"

Irial ground out the cigarette on the coffee table, and then winced as he acknowledged what he'd done. _I've ruined antique mahogany._

He tried to forget what he'd done to the table and stared at Niall, finally revealing all of the emotions he'd felt since daybreak. Pain, fear, longing, sadness, and lust. He could sense that Niall was drinking them all in, but couldn't quite tell. There was something about Niall that made him special, that Irial couldn't seem to grasp it.

The question was sudden, but Irial felt like he had to ask. "Why do you tolerate me?"

"What do you mean?"

"I just find that you give me flexibility, whereas I appear to be your greatest nuisance."

For that, Niall was quiet. "I… I do care about you, Irial, much more than I show. And I know… that you're aware that I don't hate you all of the time."

"Like last night", Irial hinted. It would probably get him nowhere with Niall, but he figured that it would have some advantage.

"Last night", Niall mused, remembering something. Irial just caught the fact that Niall had moved a hint closer to him on the divan than before.

Hesitantly, Irial said, "Can we share last night… again? I rather enjoy it when there's peace between us. And I know that you do too."

Niall's expression was contemplating as he watched Irial. Finally he said, "Someone will hear us."

Irial thought about that. Someone would hear them in the parlor room, especially at such a time, but he longed for Niall so much that he honestly didn't care. "Your room?"

Niall silently agreed as they both stood up and made it to his bedroom. Once inside, Niall closed both doors behind him, making sure to lock them this time. _So that Gabriel cannot intrude. _Irial stretched out on the expanse of the Dark King's bed, getting comfortable. The sight of him lounging was even tempting, and as he watched Niall's eyes settle on him, he knew it.

His King made cautious steps toward where he laid, but both of their hearts were racing. Irial felt Niall's fear… and hunger as he slowly approached the bed. Niall took a seat beside Irial and hesitantly leaned in to taste his lips. Like the night before, they were sweet and sinful. Irial kissed him back, enjoying the taste of the Dark King's mouth. Like his, it tasted of every beautiful memory he'd experienced in the court.

Irial pulled Niall atop him, feeling his weight press closer to his groin and tried not to moan. _But I want to. _He really did, but he couldn't, not with Niall being so forceful with his lips. Irial could hardly speak with his King's tongue in his mouth. Still, with the pressure, Irial reveled in the feeling of it all.

As soon as Niall started to kiss his collarbone, Irial let out a moan. Niall pressed harder against him, keeping Irial flat on his back as he did so. Unable to take the tedium of it all, Irial ground his hips into Niall's, causing his King to let out a moan that shattered his reserve. Niall became more demanding then, pressing as hard against Irial as Irial had against him the night before. Irial moaned again as Niall's warm body pressed into him.

Irial, highly aroused, didn't hesitate to remove his shirt from over his head when Niall stopped kissing him. Straddling him, Niall caught Irial's wrist before he could finish.

"Leave it on", he managed to say, panting.

"What if I say no?" Irial asked, shirt still raised over his shoulders.

"Then as your king, I deal with you accordingly." Niall didn't give Irial a chance to object. He held Irial's wrists in his hands and hoisted them above Irial's head, leaving his former king's bare chest and stomach exposed. Niall moved slowly downwards, licking Irial's nipples in time to hear him let out a mewl. Irial's heart was frantic as he felt Niall. His hands were somewhat captive in Niall's and left him unable to move. The shirt over his eyes left him unable to see his King, but the sensations that made his body quiver were more than enough for stimulation. The torture was wonderful.

As Niall moved down to Irial's stomach, he made sure to run his lips along the surface, emitting a shudder from Irial's body.

Irial bit his lip in pleasure as Niall tasted the skin below his naval. Then he felt Niall release his wrists and dive down to the hem of Irial's black trousers, slowly unbuttoning them with a patience Irial was starting to lose. With his hands now free, Irial assisted Niall in removing them- _rather quickly_- and went for his King's own pants. Niall had no problem with assisting Irial with his own jeans, nor did he object to the sensual kisses Irial left in the wake. Finally, Niall allowed Irial to take off his shirt, and Niall removed his own.

With both of them stripped down to their undergarments, Irial pulled Niall on top of him again, and they pressed their already throbbing erections even closer than they had when they were clothed. Irial cried out as Niall pressed harder against him, obviously showing his dominance now that he was King.

Irial's mouth found Niall's again in a tangle of desire and fear. _Will he reject me again afterwards?_

Of course, when Niall tugged down his briefs, Irial's mind was spinning, making him shiver without meaning to. Niall grasped the back of his neck to keep him still and Irial could see him struggling to keep himself in control of his emotions.

"Don't try so hard, love", Irial murmured in between kisses.

Niall somewhat took Irial's advice and relaxed more, sliding down the last of his clothing and moving himself in tune with Irial's steady rhythm as Irial's hands trailed down Niall's spine. The pleasure was too vast for them both to consume, and soon Irial was willing to do whatever Niall asked him to do just to keep the feeling of pleasure that radiated through his pores.

And Niall did want him to do something. "I need your lips on me", Niall said in a struggled pant.

Irial continued to move with his King, but attempted to slow to a gradual pace. He moaned, but managed to flip Niall onto his back. His King's dark eyes slowly watched as Irial ran his mouth from his naval to one of his thighs and then tasted the tip of his member with his tongue. When Irial went down on him, Niall simply placed his hands in his former king's dark hair for stabilization. "Iri…" Irial's lips were warm and tight against Niall's hard manhood, and Niall was beginning to lose himself in gently massaging Irial's scalp.

Irial grabbed Niall's waist, trying his best to fit his full member into his mouth, to fully please his King. Niall gasped and tried not to fully climax before Irial finished moving on him. "Ahh… Irial." Niall could hardly speak from the undeniable pleasure Irial was giving him. Any moment Niall was sure that he would orgasm, but he didn't want to. Not yet, not until he touched Irial one last time.

As the feeling built up and Niall's back arched, Irial simply held on even tighter to Niall's waist and went down even faster than before, having the pleasure of watching Niall's body shudder involuntarily in response to the sex that he was giving him.

When Niall removed his hand from Irial's scalp, it left Irial enough time to look up at him as he finished him off, and Niall could take no more. Irial's touch and sensual eyes, the eyes that once graced Leslie's back, were too much for Niall to deal with. For a split second, he thought about Leslie and how she would feel about what he and Irial were doing. But when Irial moved his mouth in a certain way, he completely forgot all of that concern.

Niall felt like he would release, but before he could, Irial had pulled away. The obviously satisfied look on Irial's face was proof that he had succeeded in what he wanted- making Niall happy. _And I did. _The sheen of sweat that made his hair stick to his forehead was evidence.

The primal look in Irial's eyes was mirrored in Niall's as their lips met again. Once again, Niall was asserting his dominance -and his slightly more muscular build- as he flipped Irial onto his stomach. Irial didn't protest, even though Niall's hands holding him were tight.

"Let me feel you", Irial murmured, caught up in his own musings. His back was pressed against Niall's chest, his breathing ragged.

Irial saw Niall almost smile from the corner of his eye, and then felt the sharp pain of him entering. Irial cried out and Niall moaned. The pain didn't yet fade.

Then Niall aimed again, causing Irial to let out a mewl in the process. Niall's hands wrapped around Irial's waist and he moved in and out of his former king. Irial's breath caught as he felt Niall moving deeper in him than before. "Niall-" The word was cut off as Niall struck again, sending Irial moaning his name.

Niall's lips ran along Irial's earlobe and then slowly down to his throat. "Say that I'm king."

Irial was panting, but tilted his head to see Niall's face. "Why?" And he was curious to know why. He'd never really seen this side of Niall before. It was demanding and furious- everything a Dark King should be.

"I'm your king. There need not be any further explanation. Say it." Niall shoved into Irial again, and Irial gasped.

"You're king", he muttered weakly. "King of the Dark Court."

Niall seemed satisfied with that as he kissed Irial without much of a warning. Irial's lips molded to his again, and for that, the former Dark King was grateful. Kissing his beloved made him forget about the pain he was feeling, the pain he knew Niall was no doubt swallowing. _For our court_.

Irial withheld a groan as Niall pushed him onto the bed so that Niall's weight kept him lying face down. Niall proceeded to grab a handful of Irial's dark hair and push into his body again and again, making him cry out for the tenth time tonight. But Irial wanted it all: Niall's anger and his love. _Both are a deadly combination._

Irial was making enticing sounds filled with both pleasure and pain and Niall, deciding that the pain he was inflicting on Irial was far too great to be pleasurable- _even to Dark Kings_- slid his hand underneath Irial and stroked him tenderly in time with their thrusts.

Irial's gasps became moans as Niall's hands slithered over him. Niall could feel the bliss of it all, his reserve breaking as they both cried out together. The intimacy they shared was completely different than an other time, and Irial's thoughts were incoherent. All he could think about was feeling Niall completely, and as far as he could tell, he'd reached his goal.

With one last thrust, Irial released himself, and after a moment, so did Niall.

There was a newfound silence among them at they laid there, entangled in one another, and Niall was the first to break it. "Perhaps this is a mistake", he whispered, his voice laced in guilt- and fear.

Irial opened his eyes from his rest, and it was obvious that he dreaded that Niall would say that. "Nothing this beautiful is a mistake, love."

"But it makes complications", Niall admitted.

"What we do together is of our concern and no one else's. Our court indulges everyday. Why can't we?"

Niall was silent, but very sad when he spoke. "Because nothing seems to work between us, Irial. Because after the maddening pleasures, reality sinks in."

Irial felt hurt again, as he had earlier that morning. "So _this_ should only happen out of longing and not love?"

It was obvious that Niall didn't want to answer the question even though he did. "It should only happen when everything is right again, when I… fully forgive you. When we sort out our issues."

Irial turned his head away and slid from under his King.

"Where are you going?" Niall asked.

Irial face was expressionless as he grabbed his clothes from the ground and put them on. "Back to my bedroom. To shower. Alone", he added.

Niall rolled his eyes as he watched Irial lace his boots. "Irial, you're overreacting."

Irial ignored him and went over to the mirror to run his fingers through his hair. It had gotten completely disorderly from his time with Niall. When Irial turned to face him, his face was all but friendly. He was walling up his emotions again.

"Remember how much I'm overreacting when you want company for the night, Niall. You act like I'm invaluable at times when you aren't even sure that I will always be here."

"Irial, don't say that." Niall looked almost disappointed. "Fey-"

"Live forever?", he finished. Irial didn't look at Niall when he spoke. "Being a shade is still a possibility, Niall- it always was." Without enough gull to look at his King, he said, "Goodbye, Niall."

Niall didn't say anything in return.

* * *

**Review! And stay tuned for Darkest Demise, my other WL fanfic!**


	3. Chapter 3

**So... I've decided to conclude it with part 3. It's sweet and to the point and ties everything together. This is it you guys. Enjoy. REVIEW!**

* * *

Irial decided to go to a little Shoppe on the outside of the city to take his mind away from Niall. It was here where he'd found all kinds of trinkets to add to the antiquity of his home, trinkets that were special to him, that he never showed Niall or anyone for that matter. In the wan daylight of midday, he stepped out into the street, his hand holding the paper bag of items. Mortals passed him by, some sparing admirable glances while others subtly skittered away.

Irial kept quiet the entire time. Even the usual frat boys that would edge him on weren't enough to give him a good smile. For some reason he couldn't yet grasp, he felt alone. Once he walked down Elmcrest and stopped at the doorstep of his home, Irial hesitated to open the doors. The gargoyle knocker made his finger bleed, but he'd grown so accustomed to it that he completely disregarded the pain. Upon opening the doors, he tried to avoid seeing Niall. He went to his room only- quiet as possible- not because he was trying to isolate himself, but because Niall couldn't see the items he'd bought and because Irial couldn't bear to look in his king's eyes at the moment.

As Irial crept back into his room, one voice was unwelcome. "Irial, we need to talk."

Irial's agitation was evident as he spun around to find Niall sitting on his bed. His king's eyes were always darker than his usually were, but they were currently tight. Trying to avoid Niall's prodding, Irial gently set the bag behind a bookcase as if to not cause attention.

He crossed his arms over his chest, fidgeting without really wanting to. "I'm done talking. What do you want?"

Niall stood. "I came here to discuss some things, but I can see that you're going be to be difficult."

Irial did not speak for a moment. "I have told you, there's nothing left to discuss. You want me gone. You-"

Niall interrupted. "I don't want you gone, Irial. That's exactly what I am trying to tell you."

Irial stopped being as defensive, which went against his nature, and waited patiently before he spoke. "You told me that things are at discord between us, that things must be sorted out. My apologies are never enough."

Niall didn't speak for a full minute. Then he said, "Things are much better between us than they were before. For that, I feel… both upset and hopeful." He sighed. "I'm trying, Iri. How much more do you expect from me?"

"I don't expect very much, Niall, because I don't deserve your trust or your sympathy. I don't even deserve to be invited back to our home." Irial turned away to stare at the dark wood of his bookshelf. "I just… I want things to be better between us. I want-"

"My affection." Niall finished the sentence for him and Irial turned back around.

"Yes. Perhaps I am selfish to want these things, to wish for things to be the way they were before my mistakes, before you left. But in all honesty I do."

Niall didn't speak, and Irial knew right then and there that he'd failed again. Niall still hated him, and all of the affection they shared these past two days were only obstructions that prevented them from seeing the reality of things. _He refuses to trust me, and I cannot blame him._

Irial stopped waiting to hear the words he already knew his king was going to say. "If that is all there is for us to discuss, then I would appreciate it if you left my room."

Niall did speak then. "No."

"No?" Irial's voice showed his evident surprise- and agitation. "You've made your point."

"No. I haven't. And as your king, I don't take orders from you. You of all people should understand that."

Irial's jaw became taut as he glared at Niall. "So what do you want, Niall?"

"To finish saying what I have to say." Irial watched his king stand up and approach him, only a breath away from his lips. "You expect me to forgive you and suddenly forget, Irial, and you know that I won't be able to do that. I can, however, learn to forgive you- but it will take time, much more time than you'd like to wait, but time nevertheless."

Irial understood everything Niall was saying. That wasn't the issue. The issue of the matter was: _Where do we go from here?_

Irial watched Niall's eyes as he asked, "So what does this mean for us?"

Niall ran his finger along Irial's mouth before placing his hand back at his side. Irial relished that touch. _No matter how small._ "It means that we continue the way we both were; you my advisor and I your king."

"And forget that anything happened?" Irial's brow was raised suspiciously as he tried not to let his disappointment show.

For that, Niall grinned, and Irial's melancholia lightened. "I never said that. Our memories are our own. If I recall, you told me that joy shouldn't be kept secret."

"It shouldn't."

Niall moved past him, to the door and then stopped. "Then don't keep it a secret. It's your choice." With that, he left, leaving Irial as absentminded as he'd been when he left Niall to ponder his same words an hour ago.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys! So upon getting a new idea, I wrote another chapter for this fic, and there's another on the way. This is about Gabe, and some of the interesting things he knows but keeps to himself. Anyways, I don't own WL or the characters, but I love to write with them, especially with the Dark Kings. ^_^ REVIEWING is crucial, as it tells me how my story is being received. And I rarely write in Gabe's POV. Thanks y'all.**

* * *

Having spent the majority of the morning training with the Hounds, Gabriel was a bit fatigued and sore when he returned to the house. He'd expected the gala to go smoothly two night ago, especially since his kings were on such good terms with each other again. But something he hadn't been expecting caught him by surprise as he made his way through the maze of antique furniture and leather in the house. Gabriel was on his way to Irial's bedchambers to relay a message to his former King. Out of his own curiosity, he stopped at the door when he heard voices.

Irial wasn't talking unusually loud when Gabriel tuned in to the conversation, but the Hound's acute hearing picked up even the slightest of noises.

"You told me that things are at discord between us, that things must be sorted out. My apologies are never enough."

Gabriel paused outside the door, a curious wave of irritation touching him. _What the hell is he talking about? _Gabriel couldn't forget the sounds of pleasure he definitely heard last night… and the night before. Irial had been doing a lot more than just sleeping when he peeped in on him. After overhearing all of the fun he and Niall were having, he almost felt guilty for interrupting their moment together. _Almost. _But instead he played an innocent pretense and feigned ignorance to the obvious signs of lovemaking, like Irial's heavily lidded eyes and swollen lips. He'd seen his former king aroused so many times that he could disclose when coitus was amiss.

Not that he minded.

He served Irial almost as long as he existed, and the Gabriel knew that the Dark King fed on darker emotions. And lust filled that category. Irial never felt any qualms about having sex or with whom he had sex with. Or where. But Niall was a different king, one who denied himself pleasure in ways Irial would definitely accept it, but in doing so, he wasn't feeding his court in the ways they needed. That was why Gabriel had brought Siobhan to Niall's bedchambers months back, to force his King to see that there was no problem in demanding sex or in accepting it.

But Niall and Irial have such a convoluted past that Niall rejected the former king endlessly, never fully accepting his affection, and Irial was too much of a coward to take direct action in swaying Niall for fear that he would lose his _Gancanagh._

_Because they're both asses._

Knowing this, and knowing that Siobhan's visit hadn't gone to waste, Gabriel expected Niall to one day accept Irial's advances, or to advance on Irial himself. _And the day has come_, he thought, _but like fools they still deny it._

Gabriel resumed listening when he heard Irial say: "So what do you want, Niall?" He sounded extremely irritable, and Gabriel wondered how heated this conversation had become.

There was a silence and then Niall said, "To finish what I wanted to say." Irial's breathing became uneven and Gabriel heard Niall footsteps approaching. "You expect me to forgive you and suddenly forget, Irial, and you know that I won't be able to do that. I can, however, learn to forgive you- but it will take time, much more time than you'd like to wait, but time nevertheless."

Gabriel's eyes narrowed. Was he still playing this game? Pretending that he didn't forgive Irial when he so _obviously _did? Was he trying to pin their two nights together on lust? Gabriel stilled and listened harder.

"So what does this mean for us?" Irial asked uncertainly.

When Niall spoke he didn't sound as though he believed his own voice. "It means that we continue the way we both were; you my advisor and I your king."

_What?_

Gabriel shook his head in disbelief. They spent all of these years of fighting and resisting each other, and now that they're finally together, under one roof, Niall is still trying to hide from what he feels.

_No more_, Gabriel decided. He listened in.

"And forget that anything happened?" Irial asked, sounding wounded.

The intensity in Niall's voice lightened, and he said, "I never said that. Our memories are our own. If I recall, you told me that joy shouldn't be kept secret."

_Secret? What secret?_

"It shouldn't", Irial murmured.

"Then don't keep it a secret. It's your choice." Niall's words were intense, even as he tried to make them sound light to Irial. Then Niall's footsteps could be heard as he approached the door and suddenly Gabriel remembered that he was risking Niall catching him eavesdropping.

Instead of fleeing, Gabriel stood his ground and crossed his hands over his chest, grinning. When Niall stepped out of the room and closed the doors behind him, he tipped his head back to meet Gabriel's eyes with a suspicious gaze.

"Is there something you want, Gabriel?" Niall folded his own arms over his chest. "A boon?"

Gabriel held back his snort with a cough and shook his head. "No. I was in passing, looking for Irial."

Niall stilled, a faint blush on his cheeks. "Why?"

"Relaying a message from Elaina."

Niall was caught off guard by the simplicity of Gabriel's statement as he said, "Oh." Without another word, he walked past Gabriel and disappeared down the hall.

Gabriel smiled as he watched Niall walk away, and stepped into his former king's room. He had a plan to get the two of them together, revealing their true emotions, without pretense, whether they knew it or not.

* * *

**REVIEW!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So, here's the last chapter of this story, folks. It's, um, a lot hotter than the other chapters (at least to me), so you need to be of a _mature age or mentality_ to read this. And no bashing reviews... It's Irial's POV again. I might write another story dealing with these two and other events of RS, but that's not certain since I'm still focused on my other story, Darkest Demise. Anyhow, I don't own Wicked Lovely or any of these characters, Melissa Marr does, but I love writing with them. Thanks for all of the great reviews guys. And I'd appreciate it if you review for this one too so... review please.**

* * *

Irial was reading a book to keep his mind off of Niall. Books took his mind to places unexplored, to the lives of others whose feelings were more joyful than his own. Books provided an escape, and his current book, a romance novel, gave him a glimpse of a happy relationship that was not his. The heroine, a stoic redhead longing for love, captures the attention of a man who unleashes her deeper emotions. Of course they fall in love. Irial found that the redhead reminded him of the Queen of Reason, Sorcha, unwilling to exploit her emotions for the sake of feeling.

_Unless I exploit them for her_, he thought with a smirk.

Irial knew that the book itself wasn't a masterpiece- far from what he preferred to read- yet he was strangely content with its clichés and lack of depth.

_Gah! _he thought. _Have I been reduced to reading trash because of my infatuation with Niall?_

To ensure that he wasn't, Irial closed the book shut and sat staring at the fireplace. The sofa was warming from the crackling sandalwood in the hearth, yet Irial remained cold. He couldn't get his mind off of Niall or over what his King had told him before he left. Niall seemed to not mind that they had sex only on occasion, but Irial did. Niall seemed to mind if they did or didn't feel an emotional connection, but Irial did not.

When Irial invited Niall to his room that first night, he had no intention of obsessing over his King the way he was. Yes, admittedly he'd wanted to claim Niall as he had long ago, and yes he had been highly aroused, but the flame that engulfed him as their bodies met was totally unexpected. It was as if spending 1,200 passionless years without his Gancanagh had finally taken its toll, and now all he could do was obsess over the short-lived passion they shared.

Irial considered reading his romance novel again to take his mind from the consequences of his rash actions, but stopped short when Gabriel silently came to stand beside him.

When Irial's surprised eyes met Gabriel's gaze, the Hound plopped down on the suede couch beside his former King. For a moment there were no words spoken between them, just the sound of fire logs burning in the flame of the hearth, then Gabriel said, "You should talk to Niall again."

Irial met his gaze from the corner of his eyes, his lips pursed. _Again? How was he aware of the first conversation we had? What else had he seen? Heard?_

"Were you spying on my King and I?"

"Not spying, but I overheard some things. And I think you should talk again."

Irial's voice came out low, with an edge of menace. "Do you really want to discuss this, Gabriel?"

Gabe shrugged an said, "I just noticed how melancholic you've been lately. And I know that your… er, issues with Niall are the reason." He paused briefly and continued, "Mayhaps speaking to him again will change his mind."

Irial met his direct gaze and said, "And you've come to counsel me on relationships, Gabe?"

Gabriel allowed the bristling tone in Irial's voice to ride over him as he said, "I do know one thing: I've watched the two of you deny feelings for each other for far too long. Something needs to happen, or the two of you'll live in this house in misery."

Without saying much else Gabriel stood up, grumbled something, and left Irial alone in the living room looking much too guilty.

Irial dragged his gaze away from the fire and stood up, leaving the book behind. He was in no mood to read or speak for that matter. Approaching the door to his bedroom, Irial stopped when he felt his feet crunch on a piece of paper at the foot of the door. As he unwrinkled the paper, it read:

"My room. 7:00."

That was it. The handwriting didn't immediately strike him as Niall's, but it didn't seem like it couldn't be Niall's either. Feeling conflicted, Irial folded the piece of paper and hid it in his pocket for safe keepings. _Could the letter be any less descriptive?_

He believed that Niall was the author of the note, but it was so vague that he was working only on assumptions. _Gods_, he noticed, _it'll be 7:00 in a half hour. _It was short notice for such a short note, but Irial decided that if this indeed wasn't a practical joke, and if indeed there was even the slightest chance Niall would be waiting for him when he arrived, he would look his best and be punctual.

Entering his room, Irial chose a silk vest that buttoned up the front. With a wicked grin, Irial left the last three buttons at the top of the vest unfastened, revealing several of his tattoos and the new piercing he got on his left nipple. Running his fingers along the black torque on his throat, he then chose charcoal colored trousers that fit snug on his waist. He'd chosen against shoes, since he was in his own house, and instead focused on styling his hair in the lazy way he always wore it, short, layered, and messy.

When he looked at his watch, it was only 6:55, but he didn't see any reason not to come early. He left the room, keeping the note crumbled in his pants pocket, and sought out Niall's bedroom.

It was quiet when he arrived, but based on the note he was given, Irial hadn't bothered to knock first before entering his King's chambers. He crept in with stealth far beyond the capabilities of someone no longer the Dark King and looked around the quiet bedroom. There was no one in sight, but Niall's bed was made, the black throw pillows fluffed invitingly.

Then confusion settled in as Irial took in the solitude. Irial thought back to the note. _Surely this isn't a mistake_, he thought, beginning to worry. Then he heard the gentle sound of splashing water coming from the bathroom and approached the sound. The closer he got to the sound of water, the more exotic smells filled his nose; fragrant oils, spice, and rose petals, the faint smell of the scented candles he favored so much. _Cinnamon._

Irial followed the delectable scent to the two ornate wooden doors that matched that of the room's closets. Irial slowly slid open one door and stepped into the room so as not to make a sound. The floors were black marble, and the domed ceiling was a stark white like the walls. Candles adorned most of the crevices of the room, casting a warm glow on the walls and floor. The vast marble bathtub sat amidst the candles and Irial now remembered sharing it with Niall many times in the past. It too was as dark as the floor.

In the tub sat Niall, who was reclining with his arms on the sides of the tub, his head resting delicately on the edge of it. His eyes were closed, which relieved Irial, and Niall's brown hair, damp with water, fell softly to his shoulders. The candles cast an angelic glow to his fey-pretty face, and Irial stilled.

Irial stood there for a long moment, admiring his Gancanagh- _and King._

Then Niall's eyes opened as he sensed Irial's presence, and he froze. Irial could see words working at the muscles in his throat, but nothing came out. Niall swallowed and finally said, "What are you doing here?"

Irial smiled in spite of himself. Niall didn't tell him to leave yet, which meant that he might be staying, and what pleased him even more was that Niall didn't bother trying to cover his prone body from Irial's eager eyes.

Irial's smile became a smirk as he said, "I could ask you the same, but I won't. I received a note implying that I meet you here."

Niall's looked suspicious as he arched a brow. "Implying?"

"It didn't actually say that you wrote it, but-" Irial stopped himself and reached for the paper in his pocket. Irial read the note aloud to his King in time to hear him say, "I did not write the note."

Irial was stunned. _Is this a joke of some sort? _His throat was caught on a response that failed to make sense. All he could manage was, "Oh."

When Niall didn't give him a reply to such a taciturn statement, Irial bowed to his King and turned toward the door, feeling somewhat mortified. He was foolish to have believed that Niall would accept his affection after their conversation yesterday. "I'm sorry to have disturbed you, Niall."

Irial's hands clutched the door handles before hearing Niall's melodic voice. His actions were quickly terminated by a commanding, "Halt."

Irial stopped where he was standing, curiously spinning around to meet his King's gaze. Niall looked positively in control even sitting in the tub, his eyes unwavering as they bored into Irial's. _Like a king._

"Is there something wrong, My King?" Irial asked innocently with a grin.

Niall grinned back, but allowed the silence to stretch on indefinitely. Finally he said, "Only that you have too many clothes on for my taste."

The comment was so direct that Irial could feel the desire washing through him and through Niall, who was staring at him hungrily.

Watching Irial very carefully, Niall wet his full lips, and then issued his next command. "Remove your shirt first. Slowly."

Irial was enjoying this game, even if it was a bit too slow for his liking. With somewhat shaky fingers, Irial unbuttoned the rest of his vest, sliding it off his shoulders with slow deliberation, watching Niall watching him.

Absently, he ran a finger from the crest to one nipple to his abdomen, stopping at the barrier of his pants. Niall's eyes followed his finger slowly before his King said, "Close your eyes."

Irial did as he was told, although he was tempted to peek. When he heard Niall get out of the tub, it strained his arousal further in his pants, and Niall chuckled.

Then Irial sensed him very close to his body. So close that Niall was running his fingers along Irial's spine, moving them back to his chest, where his thumbs gently stroked his nipples. Irial held back a moan.

Niall's lips met his then, starting with a warm, chaste kiss and transforming into a tangled mesh of mouths as his tongue was introduced. Irial could feel Niall's hands slipping further down his body as they kissed, until finally, Niall's hands were on Irial's ass, holding him tighter as Irial let out a pleasurable sound.

By then, Irial was beyond aroused, his hands flying blindly to the zipper of his trousers, his lips tasting Niall's fervently. Niall caught his hands and whispered, "Not yet, Irial", and resumed sucking his lower lip.

Instead, Niall kissed Irial's throat, licking a line down his chest and encircling his nipples- suckling the one that was pierced with a slow, deliberate motion- and then made a beeline down into the "v" of his abdomen. Niall hands fingered the zipper of Irial's pants, where he cupped Irial with one hand as he unzipped the trousers with the other.

Irial's eyes were wide as he watched his King kneel and roughly tug his pants down with a hunger in his eyes.

Niall glanced up at him then, smirking, and said, "No underwear. Oh, Irial, you must have been expecting more than just a meeting…" His word trailed off as he nipped at Irial's throbbing manhood, gently sucking until Irial grabbed a fistful of Niall's still wet hair. Niall interchanged between licking in slow circles to squeezing gently with his mouth. Irial could barely stand as he felt Niall take more of him, feeling the warm, damp cavity of his Gancanagh's throat more than too much for him to bear. When he felt that his knees would buckle beneath him, Niall grabbed his hips and pushed him against the nearest marble wall with a strength that said a lot and _did _a lot to Irial's hard member.

Irial, leaning on the wall for support, moaned, fisting his hand into Niall's hair more than he thought possible, absently rocking his hips in tempo to the way Niall moved his mouth.

A foul curse escaped his lips as Niall moaned with him, moving his lips in a vibration that sent all the blood in Irial's brain to one part of his body. With Niall's hands trailing along his bottom and the wetness of Niall's mouth, Irial couldn't suppress the cry he let out as he came. His eyes closed as his body shuddered from the aftershocks, and his grip released on Niall's hair.

Managing a slump on the cool wall, Irial enjoyed opening his eyes to see Niall's swollen lips kissing up his over-heated body, making his way to Irial's lips. They kissed again in a fit of passion, Irial stepping delicately out of his pants in order to tighten his arms around Niall, subconsciously backing him toward the huge marble tub. Niall nipped at Irial's lips, even biting one with his teeth, and Irial groaned. Grinding his hips into his King's evident erection emitted a low moan from Niall that promised Irial more nights filled with lovemaking.

Feeling the need to hear more of Niall's mewls, Irial lightly kissed the scar on Niall's face, and then ran tender kisses along his Gancanagh's throat, skipping over his muscled torso to sink to his knees in front of him. His tongue ran along Niall's shaft as his hand sensually stroked him in time with his tongue. Niall growled low in his throat, stroking Irial's head approvingly, and Irial continued to suck him with cool, deliberate patience. His hand continued to run along the length of his King in a steady motion. Niall's hips were gyrating, his fingers trailing over Irial's dark head of hair, massaging his scalp. Irial heard Niall whimper as he squeezed tighter on his member, watched Niall shudder as Irial's teeth grazed him lightly.

Before Niall could orgasm, however, Irial stood back up and met his lips with a brutal kiss, devouring his own taste from Niall's lips. Niall growled low in his chest when Irial bit his lip hard enough to draw blood. Niall's hands tightened on Irial's waist, and when Irial broke the kiss Niall could barely contain his hungry gaze. He reached for Irial again, and Irial removed his hand, grinned wickedly. Then Irial moved toward the tub to dip his fingers in the bowl of lilac scented oil beside it. Watching Niall's eyes, he began to stroke himself, his fingers glistening with oil. He tasted Niall's hunger as his he wet his lower lip, tasted Niall's fear and excitement at the thought of Irial entering him.

_Like old times._

The last time he entered Niall had been rough, while pleasurable, but was proof of how long it had been since they engaged in such activities. Now that they were both comfortable with their feelings and bodies around each other, Irial wanted to add to that comfort by leaving Niall better prepared.

Niall, eyes heavily lidded, watching Irial's magical fingers lubricate himself, felt his mouth go dry. After seeing the desire in Irial's eyes, Niall bent over the edge of the tub, supporting himself with his hands on either side. Irial moved closer to his ass, spread his legs with his thigh, and with one deft motion slid into his King, emitting a low moan from both he and Niall.

Bracing himself, one hand snaked around Niall's waist while the other fisted into his hair, he began a slow tempo by circling his hips. To silence Niall's mewls, he slanted his lips over his King's, swallowing his pain with his tongue. As Niall's body became more accepting, and as he grew intensely more aroused, Irial increased pace, thrusting into Niall faster and harder. His Gancanagh's cries of pleasure and pain were lost in their kisses until Niall cried out severely when Irial struck at the right angle.

And so Irial watched the mirror that stretched along the wall of the room with wide eyes, watching himself thrust into his King, watching his King watch him as he ravished his ass. He saw Niall's face contort beautifully as he moaned, which gave Irial the incentive to push harder, deeper, and at a better angle. His hand tightened in Niall's silky brown hair as they neared their climax, his hips working fast to keep the hot feeling in his loins evident. The sound of skin on skin frazzled his mind into a crescendo of moans and tempo. Soon Niall's words were stutters of what sounded like gibberish. But one thing stood out for certain; Niall was moaning Irial's name.

"Iri… Iri… Iri…"

And when Irial released the hand secured around Niall's hip to stroke the Dark King, he knew that they would come shortly after. And indeed, with a cry they both did. Irial's hands tightened on Niall's hair and hip as he rode his orgasm and Niall himself went so limp with pleasure that Irial had to support him. They held each other for a long time, their breaths ragged.

Afterwards, they both reemerged themselves in the steamy water of the vast tub, Irial's hand gingerly massaging Niall's shoulders with lilac oil as the Dark King lay cushioned between his legs. Irial felt the damp tendrils of Niall's hair touching his chest, the back of Niall's head on his shoulder.

After a long period of silence, save for the sound of the water and steam, Niall whispered, "I'm tired, Irial."

Rubbing slow circles over the muscles of Niall's shoulders, Irial smiled smugly. "You should be, Gancanagh, seeing how hard we just fu-"

Niall shook his head hastily. "Not in the physical sense. Emotionally I am tired. Tired of pretending with you."

Irial continued rubbing, but his voice was hesitant. "I wasn't aware that we were pretending. Were we pretending just now?"

Niall took a breath. "No. But I feel as though I tell you one thing about how I feel toward you in one moment and then tell you something else in the next."

Irial let out a breath he realized he'd been holding. "Well, how do you feel about me, Niall?"

Niall ran a hand through his hair for a moment before saying, "Sometimes, I hate you. For your choices. For my own peace of mind. Other times I wish to change you." Niall's jaw became taut. "You can be a pain in the ass at times. You hide things from me, insult my Kingship with your lack of obedience. Your sarcastic quips are frustrating." Just as Irial was about to defend himself from the accusations, Niall finished quietly, "But most of the times, I love you, Irial. Most days your presence is welcomed."

Irial thought about that for a long moment before saying, "You are kind, Niall. Truly." Then, with his lips curled into a smile, close to Niall's ear, he said, "But I've never hated you. Even when you fled the Dark Court, even when you hit me, even when you'd chosen the Summer King over me, even when you refused my letters and offers of acceptance. I've always loved you, Niall."

Niall didn't respond to Irial's statement, and Irial couldn't see the expression on his face, or read his emotions- since Niall was cloaking them well- but Irial hoped that whatever Niall felt was good. As the silence stretched on and Irial poured more oil on his King, Niall asked, "Who wrote your note? It was different from the note I received."

Irial stilled. "You received a note? When? What did it say?"

Niall took a breath as he recalled the lines of the brief message from memory. "'My King, towels have been added to your bath, as well as those candles you favor.'"

When Irial gave him a puzzle look Niall continued. "I'd been training with the Hounds all afternoon, and I was sore. I'd also complained last night about needing more towels, so the note seemed both convenient and reasonable." Suddenly he laughed, and it was unrestrained and free. It was such a soothing sound that Irial laughed too. "Of course I would be lured into a trap by the promise of a hot bath."

"And that I would be lured by the promise of meeting you", Irial admitted, inhaling Niall's spicy scent. As his thoughts clouded and his mind went quiet, he closed his eyes and sighed. Then he was all curiosity, thinking about the peculiar notes. _Who arranged this meeting, and why?_

As if sharing the same mind they both answered in union, "Gabriel."

Niall sighed harshly. "I cannot say that I regret his arrangement"-his voice grew more serious- "but he and I are going to have a serious talk about interfering with my duties."

Irial placed a hand on his arm in a placating gesture. "Gabriel is only fulfilling his obligations, Niall. He is to do what is right for the Dark King and the Dark Court when necessary. Our union was necessary to please both you and the court."

Niall pondered that quietly and leaned into Irial's chest before saying, "Let us discuss these matters some other time. I need to rest, as I'm sure you do."

Irial quietly assented as he and Niall stood up from the tub, found the clean stack of towels, and dried themselves off. Then Irial watched as his King returned to his bedroom, all grace and lean muscle, and thought back to his romance novel lying on the ottoman in the living room. With a smirk he realized he wouldn't be needing it after all.

* * *

**_REVIEW!_**


End file.
